


Lost Souls

by NoSoulSammy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Character influenced by Jodie Holmes (Beyond Two Souls), Friendship, Homelessness, Hydra, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, On the Run, Past Brainwashing, Physical Disability, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), SHIELD, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7048027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSoulSammy/pseuds/NoSoulSammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was anything but normal. With a ghost following me around, "normal" was just a dream that could never happen. I can't trust others, I can't tell others about my past. No one wanted anything to do with the psychic girl who has a ghost following her around. That all changed when Nick Fury personally approached me and asked for my help regarding the Winter Soldier. </p><p>Now I can show that I can help for the greater good.</p><p>But can good intentions really make things better? Or will it just make it worse?</p><p>(Character is loosely based off of Jodie Holmes from Beyond: Two Souls)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Avengers fanfic. I've been wanting to do something like this since I saw Civil War the Saturday it came out but I haven't gotten around to it until now. There are some aspects of this story that probably won't match up with the movies but hey it's called fan fiction for a reason.
> 
> I just want to quickly add something; the main characters are loosely based off of Jody and Aidan from Beyond Two Souls, but they are not a complete match. This is not a crossover I just really liked Jodie and Aidan's story and wanted to incorporate it into this story.

Life can be such a strange thing. One minute you're playing with your friends on the playground, pretending to be superheroes or knights or firefighters, and the next your friends are running away from you because you're a "monster". It's not my fault William Grimes shoved my face in mud on the playground on the hottest spring day in third grade. If he hadn't then the fifth grader wouldn't have been thrown into the chain linked fence on the other side of the playground. If I think hard enough, I can still see the horrified looks on the other kids faces. The foster kid who was abandoned by her parents just threw a kid two grades above her and weighed forty pounds more across the lawn. Scariest part was that she didn't even touch him.

The three kindergarteners cried and ran away. A first grader stared at me, her eyes wide with horror. Two fourth graders and a fifth grader ran over to Willy and examined the boy. His head was bleeding and he had a cut under his eye. Willy spat out mud and pointed in my direction.

"She's a monster!" He shrieked. He began to wail, going on saying I was a monster, a witch.

"It wasn't me!" I shouted as my teacher Miss. Howard ran over to us with another teacher and a nurse. The teacher who's name I didn't bother to learn ran towards Willy and bent down trying to sooth him. The kid was blubbering, snot dripping down his nose. I couldn't help but feel temporarily proud. The jerk had gotten a little taste of Karma.

That euphoric feeling lasted for five seconds before Miss. Howard pulled me by my arm and dragged me to the principals office. Long story short I was expelled. That elementary school was pretty damn strict. Then again the kid was bruised pretty badly and his parents threatened to sue the school for allowing such violence to happen.

Horrified by what I had done, my foster parents had given me back to the state, afraid if they'll be the next target of "my" wrath.

This cycle happened for another six years until I finally ran away from the foster care system and decided to live out on the streets. It's not the best option but it was better than having to deal with yet another family turning away from me.

It's not like I needed them anyway.

I had Max.

I always had Max.

***

Max has been with me since the moment I was born. He guided me and saved me. Abandoned at a young age by those who were supposed to love you for life was tough but luckily I had Max. With Max by my side it made living on the streets more bearable. I bounced from shelter to shelter, begged for (and during desperate times stole) food. If some sick fuck came up to me not only did my ability to kick some serious ass keep me safe but Max made sure the sicko got the message and would never come near me again.

Ghost, entity, imaginary, monster; those are the names that people had associate with Max. Honestly I don't know who (or what) he is truly is but I call him Max: my protector, my guardian angel, my savior.

My friend.

New York was a terrible place to stay in considering all the shit that's been happening. A few years earlier some god or wizard or whatever the fuck he was nearly destroyed the city with weird alien shit. The Avengers took care of that but not without a high casualty rate.

Then HYDRA attacked, bringing in a new threat known as the Winter Solider. He assassinated SHIELD director Nick Fury and tried to kill Captain America.

The most recent event, the Civil War the news had called it, was between a bunch of heroes, the leaders being Captain America and Iron Man. That made me laugh harder than I had my past ten years living on the street. Superheroes were supposed to work together not fight with each other. It was the dumbest thing I've ever heard.

Later on I heard why Captain America was fighting with Iron Man. There were two reasons for the fight. First off, Tony Stark wanted heroes to be controlled by the government, while Steve Rogers didn't think that would work out. The second reason, according to a couple of newspapers I had found in the dumpster a while back, was that Captain America was trying to protect the terrorist, the Winter Soldier. I was appalled. How could an American Legend aid such a despicable criminal? It didn't make sense.

At least it didn't until I got the real story by extensive research. After numerous hours doing research on the web, in old newspapers, and in books inside a public library which thankfully didn't seem to care that I looked like I was dragged off of the street (which I was), I found that the Winter Soldier was actually none other than James Barnes, who was presumed dead after he fell off of a train during a mission in WWII. The deeper I dug, the more I began to understand how HYDRA manipulated, tortured, and brainwashed him in order to create a weapon.

I understood how it felt to be taken advantage of. I've done terrible things because of people like the ones that brainwashed James. Only the people who had used me weren't part of some Nazi organization. No, the ones I hid from are normal people. Strange? Yes. Judgmental? Yes. Hella rude? You better believe it. But they weren't like HYDRA. They were people you'd bump into on the streets.

To me, that's scarier than HYDRA. At least with HYDRA you know that they're intentions are not good. You can understand their motives. With regular people you had to tread carefully and go with your gut.

If I had listen to mine and listen to Max, then I'd probably be in a better position than I'm in now.

At least that's what I believed until a certain November day.

***

The snow was beautiful-at least when your inside a cozy house with a fire roaring in a fireplace, a cup of hot chocolate warming your hands and hearts and family gathering around to tell stories. If not than it fucking sucks.

I was silently walking down the dark street. Not many people came to these depths, too afraid of criminals and rats and the dark to even imagine treading down the street. It was perfect for someone who didn't want any attention. Perfect for someone who preferred being anonymous.

I turned to Max, groaning as the entity brushed past my ear. Twenty four years of living with an entity and he still didn't understand personal space.

"I told you Max I just need to clear my mind and find something to eat. Jesus can't you stay quite for two fucking minutes!"

I didn't mean to snap at Max, but I was starving. I didn't have any food in my system at the moment so of course I was going to be cranky. Sue me.

The spirit made a motion that I recognized early on as frustration. Even though Max is invisible to the naked eye I could see his aura. He and I were bound together. It made it easier to find each other. At least for him it did. I still couldn't exactly see his true form. Sometimes I caught a glimpse of his shadow or of a dark smog but that was only if his guard was down or if we were truly alone.

I shrugged my worn winter jacket higher, attempting to protect my bare neck from the chill. I had to scavenge for food. The bright side about the winter is that the food rots slower since the air is like a freezer. However it was hard to think on the bright side when your boots were filled with snow and your fingers were on the verge of becoming frost bitten. The tattered fingerless gloves I had found lying in the snow a few short days ago didn't help, only delayed the inedible.

Thanksgiving was two days ago. There was bound to be scrapes in garbage cans and dumpsters. It's not the best place to grab a meal, and the first few years of living out on the streets I nearly starved to death a few times since I vowed I would never eat something that came from a place people threw their random and disgusting shit out in. However I had to suck it up and go dumpster diving once I learned I can't survive without food for much longer.

I could feel Max's aura leaving my side. He probably felt the need to attend to something or check the perimeter. I shrugged and continued to search through the dumpster. I wanted to cry out in relief when I saw a lone turkey leg sitting among the trash. The leg only had a small amount of actual edible meat on it, but it would be enough to get rid of the severe nausea I was feeling. I devoured the scrap, ignoring the fact that it was laying near a string of used dental floss.

After scavenging a little more and only finding useless shit I left the dumpster and trudged my way back home. "Home" was a small corner of the back ally which was actually able to keep me dry for the most part. It's not the best but what more can I do about it?

Walking down the empty street it took a moment for me to realize someone was walking behind me. Whether from the cold or the sudden knowledge of a person behind me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I moved to the right, allowing the person to pass me. However the stranger didn't move past me. The stranger stayed in the same spot, six feet behind me.

Even in the cold I could feel sweat beading down my forehead. I didn't dare look behind me. I didn't want the stranger to know that I'm onto them. I could feel the moment Max returned by my side. His aura was feeling off, like he knew the man was following us too.

"Alright Max just stay calm," I whispered as I felt the entity tense up. I took an alternate route and made my way to a secluded location. At least that will keep Max safe from the public eye if we had to show the stranger what happened if he decided to mess with us.

The abandoned garage was the last place one would go if they were being followed. Those people usually didn't have entity and a strong psychic range.

The snow concealed the sound of his footsteps. Even his breathing was hard to pick up on. I didn't look back, just made my way up the ramps. I made it to the highest floor, examining the floor and creating an escape plan in case the man was more dangerous than we expected.

"Hold it right there Miss. Elliot. Or do you prefer Miss. Turner."

I stood still, frozen by the words that came out of the man.

_How did he know?_

I haven't gone by that name since I had first ran away. It was easier to go by an alias when you didn't want anyone to track your history. Under the radar, living in the bum side of New York looking completely different from the way I did ten years ago. I had scrapped together enough money to dye my blond locks into the nightmare black. My skin pale and green eyes losing the spark that was once there. I was noticeably skinner compared to the tween that once forced a bright smile and happy face whenever someone was around. It was pretty easy for me to go unnoticed.

Until now.

I slowly turned around and caught my first real glimpse at the man. The man wore a long black trench coat that blended in with the night. Even though it was winter and cloudy, he wore a pair of dark sunglasses and a scowl that seemed permanently etched into his skin.

"Your name  _is_  Abigail Turner right?"

"Don't call me that. Abby's gone." The words were ripped from my throat before I could even process my thoughts. The man sighed and took a step closer. I could feel Max's fury as my invisible friend stayed beside me, ready to attack if necessary.

"Right sorry about that Clara," he said, using the name I adopted nine years ago. "I'm no harm so you can tell your friend not to attack? I just need to talk."

"I don't have any business with you so just leave me alone." How did he know about Max? Sure I've told a select few about Max but no one else knew about him.

"I won't hurt you. I need to talk to you," he looked over at the spot next to me, as if trying to see Max-jokes on him, Max was on my left side, not the right-and continued, "without any interruptions from your friend."

I looked over to where I sensed Max. His aura was floating towards the man fast. If he was angry enough he could really hurt the man. I wanted to at least know what he had to say first. If we didn't like it then we can t

"Wait Max."

He stopped a few inches ahead of the man. If the stranger could see Max, he'd probably shit his pants or continue staring with that bored look. Max's aura returned by my side, the entity giving off an angry feeling.

"Thanks for not letting Fido attack. Now for introductions. I'm Nick Fury, former director of SHIELD and the Avengers."

I couldn't help but stare at him in awe.  _Nick Fury? The Nick Fury?_

I raised an eyebrow, skeptical of what the man said. "You're supposed to be dead. The Winter Soldier killed you a few years ago."

"Never heard of faking your death? I'm shocked considering you did the same thing."

My eyes widened, I wouldn't have been surprised if they fell out of my head and onto the cold floor.

_He knows about that too?_

It shouldn't have surprised me considering he knows my real name but it was still chilling to hear that a complete stranger knows about you.

"Are you some kind of pervert?"

"No but I needed some intel on you before I approached you. I've had people keeping tabs on you for a few weeks. You seem to be the person that can help us out."

I clenched my jaw, trying to avoid saying something I might regret. Fury must have noticed my frustration. He had people spy on me? I'm pretty close to sending Max out and having him teach Fury a lesson.

"Sorry, but we wanted to make sure you're the right person for the job. We had to take precautions. I'm supposed to be in hiding still in a location I will not disclose with you nor anyone else for that matter. I can't be seen out in public. I'm risking everything just standing out here in an abandoned place. However I felt it was my duty to personally see you. You have such an extraordinary ability. One that can save the world if you let it."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "So why do you need me? What's so important that you needed to find a homeless person to do this shit?"

"It's classified." Fury looked around the garage, as if he was making sure no one else was listening. "I can't give you any more information here but if you are interested in anything I have to say then I'll bring you back to base and we can discuss it there. If you agree to at least listen to what I have to say, you can stay at the base for a few days. The assignment I will give you is challenging and risky. Are you up for it?"

It was hard not to be intrigued by the offer. It's been a while since I actually had a real roof over my head. Not only that but to actually be able to prove to the world that Max and I aren't freaks is like a dream come true. I looked over at Max, who was silent the entire time.

"Max, this can be the break we've been waiting for," I said out loud, noticing how Fury didn't seemed bothered by the fact I was basically talking to myself. "We can finally do something good for once. I know it's risky but what do we have to lose."

I waited until Max sent out a hesitant yet affirmative pulse out to me. I looked back at Fury, who was looking at his watch. I could tell he was trying not to rush me and I was grateful for that.

"I'll listen to what you have to say, but I can't promise anything for Max. He's the stubborn one."

Fury looked up and smiled, a smile that I could tell even hidden behind the sunglasses it didn't quite reach his good eye. "Good. If you're ready I can give you the details during dinner."

"A job opportunity and dinner? Are you sure you're not just trying to get in my pants?"

Fury glared at me underneath the sunglasses. Although he only had one eye and it was covered, I was actually terrified by the look he shot me. Apparently he didn't appreciate jokes. I wonder if he ever laughed or even smiled for that matter.

"Some of the heroes and agents will be there so if you have any questions you can ask them," he said as we walked out of the garage. The snow pelted my bare face, hitting my eyes and numbing my body.

I followed Fury to his car. I hadn't been in a car for what seemed like eons. However I knew that he could have gotten a better car than the piece of shit that was resting by the curb. Although it was a truck it shouldn't have been classified as one for it was too small I wouldn't have been surprised if no one noticed it. Snow covered most of the car, but the silver coloring that was visible was lost beneath the rust. It looked as crappy as I felt.

"Why are you not driving in style? Did SHIELD not pay you well?" I joked.

"It's easier to drive around in one of these," he motioned to the old car. "Easier to blend in. You should know a thing or two about that."He opened the door to the drivers seat and slid in. I followed suit and sat down in the passenger seat. It was strange to feel the leather seating underneath me. The heat from the vents was heaven to my frostbitten body. I took off the ragged gloves and held my hands out to the vent, sighing as warmth reached my body for the first time this season. The blast of heat was something I had missed. After a moment of letting me warm up, Fury then pulled away from the curb and began driving. I buckled my seatbelt and watched as the buildings on the street I've been on for the last four months stay behind as Fury drove down the road.

_Get ready Max. It's time to show the world what we are capable of._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/suggestions/constructive criticism is always welcomed.


End file.
